Merah: Cinta
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Kenapa orang-orang selalu mengidentikkan merah dengan cinta? / For #SasuInoRE16 / Merah: Love


Kenapa warna merah identik dengan kata cinta?

Bagi Uchiha Sasuke, merah adalah Uchiha Itachi.

Merah adalah … darah dan kebencian.

* * *

 **Merah: Cinta**

 _ **Disclaimer**_ **:** _ **I do not own**_ **Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic.**_

 _ **I write this just for my personal amusement. And practice.**_

 _ **Warning: short. Not so a lovey-dovey story. Dark (?)**_

 _ **For**_ #SasuInoRE16

* * *

Atau,

itulah yang ia pikirkan semula.

Sampai di hadapannya, tergeletak perempuan berambut pirang yang selalu meneriakkan cinta kepadanya semenjak mereka masih duduk di bangku akademi. Rambut pirang yang menjadi ciri khas itu sejenak tersamarkan jika tak dilihat secara teliti. Acak-acakan ternoda merah di sana-sini. Menggelayuti bebatuan kelabu dengan manja dan tak tahu diri.

Sasuke termenung. Perempuan itu masih saja tersenyum.

Malaikat bersayap keemasan tak pernah terlihat. Tapi, Sasuke tahu, napas yang mulai tak beraturan itu tak lama akan beralih pada ketiadaan.

Berapa lama lagi? Semenit? Dua menit?

Mungkin lebih. Sasuke cukup tahu betapa keras kepalanya seorang Yamanaka Ino.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Suaranya serak setelah sebelumnya terasa tersangkut di kerongkongan.

"Ke … napa?" ulang Ino sembari memegangi perutnya. Matanya memejam seakan menahan perih. Namun, senyumnya masih bertahan tanpa halangan berarti.

Sasuke menggenggam gagang pedangnya semakin erat. Giginya bergemeretak.

"KENAPA KAU MENGHALANGIKU UNTUK MEMBUNUH SI MUSANG LICIK ITU? SAMPAI MENGORBANKAN DIRIMU SENDIRI SEPERTI INI! DASAR GILA!"

Napasnya terengah. Bukan Ino.

Sasuke.

Bungsu Uchiha itu tak paham. Tak paham dengan kelakuan si Nona Yamanaka. Tak paham dengan senyum yang makin lama terlihat makin memuakkan. Tak paham dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi.

Kepalanya berdenyut. Tidak. Ia tak pernah berniat untuk melukai Ino. Ino sendiri yang meloncat menerjang, bagaikan kucing kesetanan. Lalu, perempuan itu membiarkan dirinya sendiri tertusuk dan kini terbaring tak berdaya. Betapa bodohnya! Kucing saja tak sebodoh ini. Jika bisa mengelak, mereka tak akan dengan sengaja mendekati bahaya meski digadang-gadang memiliki lebih dari satu nyawa.

Sungguh, Sasuke tak paham.

"Karena …," ujar Ino setelah diselingi batuk yang terdengar mengganggu di telinga, "… aku tak mau melihatmu terpuruk nantinya."

"Aku? Terpuruk?"

"Itachi- _san_ … bukanlah musuhmu yang sebenarnya."

Sasuke mengernyitkan alis. Disarungkannya kembali pedangnya tanpa memikirkan bekas darah yang masih melekat di sana. Ia kemudian berjongkok dan menarik sebagian besar rambut yang menutupi wajah Ino secara kasar. Tatkala kepala perempuan itu sedikit terangkat, pandangan mata keduanya pun beradu.

"Kau tahu apa, Sialan?! Kalau kau tak tahu apa-apa, jangan sembarangan bicara! Dia itu—"

"—pelaku pembantaian keluargamu?" Ino menatap Sasuke tanpa kedip. "Aku tahu. Aku tahu sekali. Suatu waktu, ia pernah menceritakannya padaku."

Mata Sasuke terbelalak. Ah—senyum itu lagi. Bedebah! Sasuke benci melihatnya!

Dengan kasar, ia mengempaskan kepala Ino. Tak mau peduli lagi. Biar saja otak dungu si Yamanaka itu menjadi mangsa batu keras di bawah sana. Ia tak peduli.

Berapa menit lagi waktu yang tersisa? Itu pun … Sasuke tak peduli.

"Sasuke- _kun_ ," panggil Ino dengan suara yang mulai terdengar lirih. Jika tak menajamkan pendengaran, suara itu rasanya nyaris menghilang. "Ingatlah, darah yang Itachi- _san_ tumpahkan … adalah bentuk cintanya padamu. Hanya … padamu."

 _Omong kosong!_

Sasuke ingin berteriak. Tapi kemudian, ia kembali melihatnya. Ia kembali tercekat.

Senyum itu.

Senyum yang keras kepala! Sialan!

"Aku pun …." Ino menarik napas panjang. "… Supaya kau … nti … k … tuh … salan …."

Tubuh Sasuke terasa membeku. Ia seolah disihir menjadi batu oleh seseorang tak kasatmata. Keringat mulai terasa membasahi, dari pelipis hingga ke dagu dan pangkal lehernya. Menelan ludah pun terasa begitu berat. Ia tak bisa apa-apa.

Kemudian, kakinya terasa melemah. Tekadnya goyah. Jantungnya berdentam mengerikan. Memperingatkan.

Salah. Salah. Semua ini salah.

Merah adalah darah dan kebencian. Merah adalah dendamnya. Ayah, ibu, saudara-saudara satu klannya—

Tidak salah. Selama ini, dendamnya tidak salah, bukan?

Sasuke menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan. Kepalanya terasa sakit.

Apa yang salah? Apa yang ia lewatkan? Apa yang belum ia ketahui?

Kenapa Ino masih tersenyum? Kenapa perempuan itu tak lagi bergerak? Ke mana suara nyaringnya nan berisik? Di mana tatapan penuh harap dengan sejuta teriakan cinta bisu itu berada sekarang?

Kenapa hanya ada keheningan di sini?

 _Supaya kau nanti tak jatuh dalam penyesalan …._

Itukah yang ingin Ino sampaikan? Bahwa selama ini … ia telah salah melangkah?

Bahwa Itachi … bukanlah target sebenarnya dari kebencian yang selama ini sudah menggerogoti hati?

 _Benarkah …?!_

Akhirnya Sasuke kembali menemukan kontrol atas dirinya. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah lalu berjalan satu langkah mendekati sosok yang bagaikan pulas tertidur tersebut. Benar-benar, sosok si Yamanaka saat ini bagaikan putri Aurora dalam legenda Konoha yang populer di kalangan gadis-gadis belum dewasa, bukan? Putri tidur— _heh_?

Sayangnya, putri tidur yang satu ini tak bernasib sebaik Aurora.

Karena kebodohannya.

Karena … cintanya?

"Hei … beritahu aku …." Sasuke kemudian sedikit membungkuk. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya dan mengangkat tubuh yang sama sekali tak memberikan respons.

"Kenapa … orang-orang selalu mengidentikkan merah dengan cinta?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ia ingin memberitahu. Ia ingin Sasuke mendengar suaranya untuk terakhir kali. Ia ingin mengulurkan tangan dan membelai pipi si anak kesepian di hadapannya—menghapuskan jerit kesakitan yang terpantul dalam kelamnya bola mata yang seakan selalu dirundung duka.

 _Tidak. Merah bukan berarti cinta. Dan tak akan pernah menjadi cinta._

Merah adalah … pengorbanan untuk suatu cinta. Warna yang kuat. Lebih kuat dari sekadar kata cinta dengan definisi samar ….

Namun, raganya tak lagi mampu menjelaskan. Jika ada yang bisa membisikkan kebenaran pada Uchiha Sasuke sekarang, maka itu adalah _waktu_.

Yamanaka Ino tak lagi mampu. Senyumnya sudah di ambang batas. Perlahan-lahan terkikis dan selanjutnya akan menghilang tertelan bumi.

Sangat disayangkan bahwa ia tak bisa menjadi saksi untuk satu akhir yang bahagia. Tapi, sedikitnya—setidaknya—ia sudah berhasil menyentil satu titik kepekaan di hati Sasuke, bukan?

Sedikitnya—ia sudah berhasil menunjukkan pengorbanan untuk cintanya, bukan?

Tak akan sia-sia …

… kan?

.

.

.

 _ *******_ _ **終わり**_ _ *******_

* * *

Ada dongeng Disney's Princesses di Legenda Konoha! Wkwkwkw. Ya sudahlah ya. Biar ada efek-efek dramatis gimana gitu.

Oke, akhirnya bisa nyumbang untuk event _SasuIno Rainbow Event 2016 – Color Up Your Day!_ Masih di tengah-tengah hiatus dan Writer's Block, saya mencoba meramaikan. Untuk segala kekurangan, harap dimaafkan.

Terus, untuk teman-teman fans SasuIno, _ganbatte_! Kapal karam jangan menyurutkan niat untuk membuat karya dengan pairing yang satu ini!

Salam (semi) hiatus, _  
_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie.

 _ **~Thanks for reading~**_


End file.
